Star Wars Alternative Timeline Saga-Book 1-Invasion of Naboo
by N.C. Keyes
Summary: I hope for this series to cover all wars/battles from the very beginning of The Phantom Menace to the end of the Star Wars universe.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars Alternative Timeline Saga

Chapter 1-Attempted Kidnapping of Queen Amidala-32 BBY

As they were flying towards their negotiation spot with the Trade Federation, Ric Olie was starting to panic. He definitely wasn't a Jedi, but he knew the Force well enough to see things from the future. However, Ric could only see things that could happen to people that he knew in between ten seconds and two hours. Also, they could only be life-threatening things. So all in all, Ric's talent was both helpful and hurtful at the same time. For example, he could warn Queen Amidala about what might happen to them. Speaking of which, Ric would do it. He got up and walked-no, speedwalked to the control room. Queen Amidala did not tolerate running of any sort, not even jogging. Even if there wasn't anybody else but the two of them, or Ric had something important to tell her-like right now-he still couldn't run. It was quite aggravating, but lucky for Ric, he was a good speedwalker. Once he got there, Queen Amidala was muttering to herself, staring at the Trade Federation starship just ahead of them. The two Bravo Flight N-1 starfighters were guarding both sides of the ship that Queen Amidala and Ric were on, their left and right respectively. 'Oh, no!' Ric thought to himself. 'It might be too late to save ourselves…' He felt it was the right time, so without warning the queen, he walked up to her right, turned on the communicator, and said to the two pilots, "Attention, Bravo Flight-this is Ric Olie, and I want you to be on standby. Is that clear?" "Yes, sir!" They both responded, and went a little farther ahead of the ship that Ric was on. The queen grabbed Ric's shoulder and pulled him back a little bit. "Ric, what are you doing?" She asked him, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Just watch." He said to her. "It should happen in about 7 seconds…" "Oh, no…" She hung her head for a second, then looked back at the Trade Federation's starship. Without further notice, it pulled back into hyperspace and disappeared. In its place, 29 starfighters of different, yet effective kinds, came out of the shadows and started firing at the Bravo Flight members. A battleship and what looked like the leader's ship trailed behind it, providing a sort of reinforcement if things went wrong. And by the mercy of the Lord, things went rotten for the enemy. The two pilots, Essara Till and Rhys Dallows, were doing just fine fending off the other side's starfighters, even though they were outnumbered about 16 to 1, counting the two major players in this battle. Then, ten pilots from an unknown part of the galaxy appeared from hyperspace, people that had never been seen or recorded in the history of the universe. At least, not this universe. Ric couldn't be sure which side they were on, as the battle paused for a second. Every starfighter turned towards the new arrivals, unwary of what they might do. You could sense the nervous emotions in the Force-that is, if you were Force-sensitive. Then, the unknown people started firing at the Trade Federation's pilots. They started going down like the 1929 Stock Exchange. Even the battleship went down. It ended up where only the leader and three starfighters escaped, but Naboo's new allies didn't go after them. Ric was both shocked and relieved-shocked at the other-worldly pilots' mastery and grace when fighting in space, and relieved that they hadn't decided to fire at the Bravo Flight. He picked up the communicator again, with every part of his body trembling, and managed to stutter out, "W-who are you? Why did you help us?" The pilots turned towards them and acted as if they were going to fire at them. Ric gulped, hesitantly backing his ship up. "We came to help you because we could sense that you guys needed it." One of the pilots said. "Yeah, we've never made an appearance in this universe before, but if we hadn't fired at them, this world would've been in chaos for about 90 years." Another guy piped up. "If you'll consider us as Naboo citizens, we'll be glad to help you and become your allies." The first guy concluded; he seemed to be their leader. Ric couldn't see anything wrong with that. "Okay, sure." And with that, the queen, Ric, and their bodyguards, Essara and Rhys, along with their new allies, headed back to Naboo, with one step towards a better future, and another step towards their next battle.

 _ **I hope you have enjoyed this series so far! Chapters 2 & 3 should be up pretty soon. Please tell me if this is allowed on and do my Top 4 Things That Make Me Happy: Follow, Favorite, Review, and REMEMBER THIS SERIES!**_


	2. Chapter 1 1-2

Chapter 1.5-In Between AKoQA and 1st Eos

Ric Olie was panicking. Both parties had agreed on a deal, but everyone knew that it probably wouldn't be permanent. At least, everyone on his side did. Honestly, he didn't know what to think about the Keyworthians.

It was obvious that they were helpful and caring people in general, but Olie didn't know to what extent. He knew that they probably had limits-from his experiences, everyone does-but he didn't know how far they would go to help. 

It was clear that they had never been in the galaxy and Ric Olie couldn't really understand their reasons for coming at that specific time. So, being the person that he was, Olie decided to investigate.

"Olie to Keyworthians, Olie to Keyworthians. I repeat, this is Olie to-" He was cut off by an impatient-sounding pilot, definitely a youngster by the sound of his voice.

"What do you _want?_ Okay, hold on. First of all, this ship has been named the Falcon I, second of all, call me by my name, which is Captain Brantley, and last of all, you seem like a commander to me. So from now on, we will call you Commander Olie. Is that clear?"

Olie was confused and a bit annoyed. Here was this kid who didn't even sound 20 talking to him like he was his master! Although, he was a captain...still, Olie thought he had no right to do that.

"I'm sorry, _sir-_ " He placed extra emphasis on the sir, which anybody with a decent amount of brains would realize that Olie thought badly of him. "-but I'm not a commander just yet."

"Well, I'm sorry, but you kind of are the undisputed commander on your side so far." Captain Brantley pointed out.

"Well, excuse _me,_ but-" Olie was interrupted by another voice, which had connected to their conversation.

"Guys, guys, guys! Please calm down! Brantley, out." The Keyworthian commander ordered.

"But, sir, he started it!" Brantley exclaimed.

" _Brantley."_ The commander warned.

"Ugh, fine. I'm out." Even over the communicator, any average person could tell that Brantley was sulking. He hung up and dropped the communicator, which made a loud ringing sound.

"Ow!" Olie exclaimed.

"Yeah, that does tend to hurt, doesn't it? Sorry about him, I'll have a talk with him later if you want." The commander offered. 

"No thanks, it's alright." Olie reassured.

"Are you sure?" The commander asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Olie stated, internally wondering what the heck he meant by "a talk".

"Okay, fine. Anyways, I am Commander Lansing. What do you want to know?"

Ric Olie was stunned. He was probably a Jedi, but Olie recalled that the Keyworthians came from another universe, so there were probably no Jedi where they lived. Still, he had to ask…

"Are there any Jedi where you come from?" Olie questioned.

He could hear Commander Lansing laughing over the communicator. "I don't even know what Jedi are, but they seem like a force to be reckoned with."

'Well, that answers that.' Olie thought to himself.

"And also, Ric, here's some advice: just assume the commander position for now and maybe later on, you might become an actual commander if you do good, heroic things."

Olie had thought about it and couldn't really see anything wrong with it; he was just waiting for someone else to agree with him. "You know, that's actually not that bad of an idea..." Ric said. "I might as well just go ahead and do just that!"

"Good, _Commander_ Olie: now we can discuss the real matter at hand." Commander Lansing started. "Every Keyworthian is able to delve into mind control and I could and can hear what you were and are thinking. You are a good and honest person and I hope to continue working with you."

"That's kind of scary, but thank you for telling me." Ric Olie wasn't lying, he was kind of terrified. But, he trusted the Keyworthians and hoped to officially make an alliance with them.

"Anyways, a person that could be an important ally needs our help. If we rescue her, we will almost definitely have the support of a good amount of mercenaries." Commander Lansing said. "So, what do you say? Do you want their help?"

The self-styled Commander Ric Olie couldn't see anything wrong with the plan. The pros definitely outweighed the cons. "Let me have a chat with the queen." Olie said.

He turned around and saw her standing right by the door, casually leaning against the wall. "It's fine by me." Queen Amidala said.

Ric Olie nodded and turned back to the communicator. "Everyone's in agreement here." He stated. "Are you ready?"

Commander Lansing picked up and said, "Us too. Head for the planet Eos!"

And so they were off, heading towards the next event that would change the world.


End file.
